In the current trend of Internet based multimedia applications, digital rights management and security is extremely important for ownership tracking, author's authentication proving and copyright management. A lot of watermarking techniques have come into market and at the same time lots of attacks have been developed to destroy any hidden information in terms of watermarking embedded into the video stream. So it is imperative to have a system that can report the goodness of any watermarking scheme in terms of its robustness against attacks.
Proliferation of digital storage and Internet based multimedia applications leads to threaten video content industry due to illegal and unauthorized copy of multimedia data. This increases the need for devising copyright protection and authentication measures. As a consequence of these requirements, well-defined water marking attack evaluation technique is the need of the day.
Any watermarking scheme can be evaluated by its performance measured in terms of its complexity and robustness against attacks. An attack to watermarking system can be defined as the technique to remove or change the hidden data in the video bitstream. Hence, in any watermarking evaluation technique, it is essential to concentrate on attacks on watermarking scheme by simulating the process of any end user trying to remove or destroy the hidden information embedded into the video stream. Moreover, the evaluation method should also provide a measure of goodness of watermarking scheme in terms of robustness of the scheme and resultant video quality after the attack.